Sing to me Incubus
by Scarecrows foxx
Summary: Which is stonger? The bounty hunter bent on killing anything not human, or an Incubus intent on rocking his world? Do you know the songs that the Incubus sings? Mature content XD
1. Hello Darkness

**Sing to me Incubus**

Chapter 1: Hello Darkness

"_Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains, within the sound of silence…__"_

I crept up as silently as I possibly could towards my target, watching the vampire as she bent over her latest victim. God I had to fight not to just jump out and blow a hole though her too large chest, but I couldn't be trigger happy right now. If I hit the victim that would completely defeat the purpose of the mission, and then my pay would be deducted. Just a little closer and…..The sound of my gunshot split the night, sending a spray of blessed rock salt into the heart of the creature. As the vampire fell to the ground I saw the victim scream and run, but that was just fine by me. Now I stood over the howling vampire I leveled my gun at her head, meeting her blazing red eyes. In a last ditch effort she lunged for my throat as my gun went off, shattering her body into ash. I hated it when they did that, now I had dead-lady all over me. Brushing myself off I collected the remains of my target into a vial and labeled it with its number, a job well done and I wanted a drink. As I turned I bumped into something that almost felt as hard as a wall yet softer then it should have been, my eyes slowly coming up to meet yet another set of crimson. Oh he was big, so damn big. All I could see was those huge wings, white/blue skin that seemed to stretch into a darker shade of purple, and lastly those blazing red eyes. In a heartbeat I was against the wall with this things talons wrapped around my throat, holding me too far off the ground. A soft hiss came from the creature as he bent forwards, licking the shell of my ear to make me shudder.

"_I'm coming for you….so be ready…"_

_

* * *

  
_

With a start I jerked awake, my body covered in a cold sweat. Wiping my eyes I couldn't stop shaking as that dream haunted me, almost every night now it has come. My end at this creatures hands, this Incubus's hands, seems to get closer and closer everyday. And he was an Incubus though I had not met one in all my life as a bounty hunter, but then not a lot of people have. Incubuses were so incredibly rare and for good reason too, not only could they drink the sexual energy from someone while feeding but they also could suck souls. And in my mind this one seemed like he was going to do just that, after he was finished with me first. Just thinking about it made me shudder and long for that drink, and I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 8:30 and the bars would be filled at this hour, oh what I wouldn't give for that drink. But I remembered that I did have a job to do now, no time for my own personal needs. I took a cold shower that didn't help at all before dawning my usual gear, my leather trench and my nice dusk hat.

Turning I gazed at my reflection in the mirror, seeing the haunting look that always seemed to be there. My name is Dhan, I am about 5'9, I weigh only 164 pounds, I have short black hair that just brushes my shoulders, and built like a football player. Though I look lean I do have a lot of hidden muscle from years of hunting, but you can hardly see it from under my long clothes that I always wear. In my reflection what I see the best is my emerald eyes, but they were so full of loss that the color just seemed dulled to me. Others didn't think so when they looked in them but I see the truth, I see the real me. I looked down at my beautiful babies, my four trusty hunks of cold steel.

See I had a total of four guns, three of which were my favorite type of weapons. First off I had my 'Black Rock' shotgun full of nice blessed rock salt for those baddies that needed purification. Next was yet another of my shotguns called 'Mercury', this little one was loaded with silver bullets. That'll put any dog down for the count and then I had a regular pistol. Not exactly my type but it served me good on the occasional human that decided to get in my way, so just regular bullets for that one but still deserving the name 'Silence'. I carried a dagger that easily fit in my boot holder and I named that one 'Scythe', I mostly use it for close combat and of course it was made of iron. And last….Ah last was my pride and joy, my baby among my beauties. 'Onyx' the best of the best, packed with heavy, black balls of pure iron. Now anybody with a sense knows that iron is the best defense against most demons, but in case you didn't know there it is. Placing Mercury and Black Rock across my back under my trench and Onyx and Silence each hip, I stepped out of the hotel that I had rented for the night. I had to get on the target that I was really after, no more of that dream nonsense. When the time came that if, and only _if_, that demon came for me I would be ready for it. Checking my description of the demon said that it was a male 5'7, about 230 pounds, had short black hair, long willowy body, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Without even seeing him I knew that he was a shifter, and man did I hate those. They were always hard to hit sometimes, but I could manage. This one had been taking apart woman and eating only their legs, what a ladies man.

"…_And in restless dreams I walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light that split the night, and touched the sound of silence…__"_

Walking around downtown I picked up tips that this male was always at the North-West bar, which made my day a lot happier. It was so cold after the rain had come, but that was to be expected now. It rained a lot here but I ignored it just as I did every other element, and continued down the street to find my target. There were a lot of people walking around at this time, most of them drunk men with scantly clad woman attached to their arms. When it starts raining again I'm going to laugh, they'll start scattering like pigeons. I was tempted to just go up to one of the hookers that dotted the corners for a night after my hunt, but naw I don't think so. I must be desperate to want one of those girls, but man I needed to get laid. I saw one cutie on another corner that winked at me, but it made me do a double take. Now I really needed it, and not by one of those hooker girly dudes. Striding away I shook my head and looked for the bar, suddenly remembering that drink. I found the bar by accident really, it was a little old place squashed between two other stores.

But the sudden flash of light caught my eye as the sign blared to life, then dimmed just as quickly. Yep here it was the North-West bar, and inside was probably my target for tonight.

I slipped onto the bar stool and glanced around the room, no one meeting my emerald eyes. My target should be here at this hour, but so far id didn't find one that fit the description. The bartender was the best for his customers, he didn't even need to ask my choice of drink. He just slid a nice shot of Scotch my way, my favorite no less, and proceeded to survey the crowd for any signs of unrest. I raised my glass to him and took a sip, just like I like it all nice and strong. A slight shiver ran up my spine and I glanced to my right, nearly jumping out of my skin at the sight of someone not a foot from me. Was this my target? He had long black hair that seemed to reach past his shoulder blades, ivory skin, tall as all hell, but had a strange feminine quality yet masculine at the same time. Bu no he didn't quite fit it, he had to be about 6'3 (which towers over my 5'9) and the strangest goldenrod eyes.

"Hello, what are you doing in a run down bar like this hmmm?"

Was he hitting on me? I mean seriously?

"Excuse me? I think you need to back up a step buddy, I'm not here to be entertained."

He just tipped his head slowly till it was cocked, just watching me with those piercing eyes.

"Perhaps you should be entertained, after all isn't that what a bar is for?"

Okay he was hitting on me, and I didn't take that well.

"Look man I don't know what you're going on about but I-"

I cut off suddenly when I noticed that my real target was already picking up a woman to kill, so now I had to watch them carefully.

"Suppose that is your girlfriend over there hmmm?" I had almost forgotten about my annoying bar companion, but for some reason I felt good and at ease. I shook my head and took another sip.

"Nope, don't know the girl at all." He watched them with almost the same intensity as he had to me, guessing again.

"Guy owes you money?" I laughed at that, it was kind of true.

"Not exactly, try again."

"He your cheating boyfriend?" Now that was uncalled for.

"Hell no! I don't swing like that man, try again." He held up his hands in mock surrender, silently laughing.

"Okay, okay don't burst a vein." He tapped his nail against his bottom lip, thinking. "How about he pissed someone off?"

"You're getting close."

"So you know the guy?" I mulled that around in my head a bit, that was kind of true.

"Sort of, I know of him."

Again he tapped his nail against his lip, and I found myself staring at them. His lips were full and looked so soft yet firm, what would it be like to kiss them? Whoa time out where did that come from? I don't swing that way! I realized that he had asked me a question, and by the knowing look in his eyes I had given away some of my thoughts. "Uh what?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"I said are you a kind of cop?" Now that was closer than anything to the truth, of course I couldn't just tell him I was a demon bounty hunter and I came to put a hole in this guy's chest. Saying that would be really bad and not a great thing in conversation, so I just smiled and said nothing. That in turn earned me a kind of sultry smirk, and it kind of made me feel good. I don't know what it was about this guy but I liked him, it was kind of hard to get on my good side usually. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye and saw my target walk out the back with that girl on his arm, that was my cue and I downed my drink as I turned to my companion. "See you later man, catch a drink with you again sometime." He raised his glass to me in a salute, giving me a wink.

* * *

"I'll be waiting…" Maybe I had too much to drink to think that there was a double meaning to that, but I didn't stick around to find out. I had a shifter to waste and a girl to save, and then maybe I would go back for that drink. A choked off scream tipped me off to the direction they took, and the shifter already had her on the ground to take a bite out of her. I pulled out my iron shotgun and aimed, but I had to wait for the right moment.

"Hey ugly, you can do better then that!" Both their heads whipped around to look at me, the shifter lifting his lips and growling.

"I am not ugly I'll have you know, you pig!" Can we please have a moment of silence for the woman's stupidity, thank you.

The shifter threw the woman to the ground and rushed me, changing itself into some kind of reptile. Great. I leapt back as those claws came slashing down, and I had to block it with the body of my gun. Once I pump this sucker full of iron he won't be slashing at anyone anytime soon, but these guys are damn fast. I have him a good boot in the chest to get him off me, coughing and stumbling back as he clutched at himself. I aimed my baby and fired. "Ah f*&# I missed!" Damnit I just can't hit them from afar, this is why I hate them. But I peppered his shoulder and sent him screaming to the ground, but not before he caught that tail around my ankle. I hate tails, I want to cut all of them off. I would have caught myself but that damn tail yanked too hard, and I cracked my head on the ground. Seeing stars but I could still hear him scratching around, and I needed to get up quick and finish this. I stood up as fast as I could but there really was no need for my haste, the shifter was cowering on the ground behind a dumpster. Blood was starting to drip out of his mouth now, his whole body shaking with pain. With enough of this in him he would be dead in no time, but I wasn't about to wait around now.

At point black range there was not missing this time, and a nice hole appeared in his chest. Shifters, like a lot of demons, decompose rapidly but all I needed was part of a rib bone. After I got my prize I wanted that drink more then ever, but nature was against me today. A deep growl accompanied me as I turned and coming from somewhere above me. My hands shot up to point Onyx at the creature, just to get a pot plant to the head. Luckily there wasn't anything in it but the effect was the same, and I toppled backwards. I expected to crack my head open on the pavement once again, but it never came. Instead I was caught by strong arms about my shoulders, and on instinct I tipped my gun upwards to fire at the new offending person.

"Please don't shoot me, I really hope I didn't do anything to deserve it." I froze at the sound of the familiar voice and as my vision swam back into focus I saw my drinking buddy, his head forced up by the barrel of my gun in his lower jaw. I gave a nervous laugh and lowered my gun, relaxing a bit in his hold. He helped me stand up but I swayed a bit, getting him to put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Being a little over cautious, do you always carry and army of guns on you?" This time I did give a hearty laugh, thumping him on the back.

"Gotta protect myself man, can't be too careful." He just shook his head and looked me up, grinning.

"Protect yourself from pot plants? I see your man got away from you, or did you already get him?" I couldn't just tell him the guy I was tailing was decomposing behind the dumpster not three feet away from us, but I told a little of the truth.

"No I got him but he still owes me money, I'll collect it later though." At least once I turned his remains in to the order, but it was still the truth. He gave me a warm smile and I should have been unnerved by the intensity of his gaze but I wasn't, being around him just made me feel good. I grinned back because I just couldn't help it, and patted him on the shoulder again. "I'm really up for that drink, but I hope you're buying!" He chuckled and nodded while he led the way to the back door, and I was feeling like this night was going to go really well.

* * *

"…_And in the naked light I saw, ten thousand maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share, no one dare. Disturb the sound of silence…__"_

When I walked into the bar with my new buddy there had to be like a hundred people in there, and the weirdest thing was that it was silent. The only sound was the scooting of chairs, the clink of glasses, and the jukebox playing music that no one's listening to. It was almost disturbing but I really wanted that drink, noise or no noise. Me and my buddy sat down at the bar and I ordered a Scotch and he ordered and Irish Cream, which peaked my curiosity. "Hey, what's your name?" He looked at me and grinned, his head tipping like he was pleased that I asked.

"My name's Regin, but more people just call me Jackal." Jackal huh? I wondered about the significance of that, but I'll ask him later. I stuck out my hand and he took it, and I noticed his nails were black and oddly shaped.

"Hey my name's Dhan." His grip was firm but his hands were soft, kind of like puppy fur. That was pretty cool I guess.

"Dawn? Like morning dawn?" I shook my head and went back to my drink.

"Naw, Dhan. D-H-A-N, sounds the same but spelled a little different." I looked him over again, he sure was unnaturally pale. "Where do you come from, like where were you born?" He gave a deep chuckle, looking away.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me and I wouldn't blame you."

"Come on, I'll believe just about anything. Where were you born?"

"Egypt." I just stared at him for a minute, not blinking and barely thinking. He just sat there sipping his drink like nothing was different, like he hadn't just said the more outrageous thing.

"Egypt? You have got to be kidding me, you're so….so…"

"Pale? Yeah I know I am from Egypt but I just don't tan, not in my make up." I blinked again, okay…

"Dude you are going to have to buy me more drinks, I need more to believe that." He just laughed and downed the rest, then ordered another round.

* * *

"…'_Fools' said I, 'you do not know, silence like a cancer grows. Here my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach you.' But my words like silent raindrops fell, and echoed in the wells of silence…__"_

It was about four a.m. when we stumbled out of the bar holding onto each other for balance, we were laughing and not caring that we were loud enough to wake the dead. "Man you are drunk! You are so drunk that you can't even walk right!" He was giggling like mad and shook his head, pointing at me crookedly.

"No I'm slammed, and you're the one who's drunk. I can walk just fine, I just don't want to walk." We almost toppled over when I burst out laughing, but he was a strong man so we regained balance. I looked around dumbly as my thoughts were a little slow, squinting up into the still dark sky. "Hey we should get to my hotel, yeah that would be a good idea. I think I need to sleep, or barf or whatever comes first." He laughed and gave me a nudge.

"You implying something, wanting to take me back to your hotel to have your way with me?" I snorted and grabbed his hair, which was surprisingly soft, turning his laughing face to me.

"Hey I said I don't swing that way, but if you were a girl I'd date you. Hell you're hot enough to be one, you sure you're a man down there?" He teetered sideways when he started laughing again, almost making us run into someone.

"Okay now I know you're trying to get into my pants, by the way I _do_ swing like that!" I was about to come back with a stupid comment, but then I heard this random guy yelling something. "Fools you do not know, there is evil among us! Demons! There are demons here in town, living, feeding among you. Do not let them fool you with their beautiful faces or sweet lies or they will have your souls, they will suck the breath from your lungs!" Whoa what a revelation, total buzz kill. I nudged Jackal and nodded to the guy, whispering to him. "I got something to tell you my man, but you can't tell anyone else or I'll get in trouble. I'm a hunter, I hunt the things that go bump in the night."

He started giggling so hard that his chest was shaking, whispering right back.

"Well if you're a hunter then I'll be your demon, you can hunt me all you like." I laughed at that and swatted him on the shoulder, nearly knocking us both over.

"Stop hitting on me man or I'll start hitting you!"

"So you're going to hit on me now?" I socked him in the arm as I laughed again.

"No hitting, I'm going to hit you harder next time!" This time he did fall over and took me down with him, me landing on his chest as he landed on his back. "Ow that hurt, you okay man?" His eyes were closed as he held a hand to his forehead, hid dark brows pulled together.

"I think I brained my damage." Then he started giggling again and making his whole body shake from the force of it. Because I was lying on his chest that made me vibrate, which I sort of liked lying there. A firm chest was a nice different feeling unlike a soft female body, yeah I liked lying there. But man I did not like where my thoughts were heading, but by his contented humming he didn't mind at all. "Not that this isn't nice and all but I really don't like lying in the dirt, though we can pick this up once we get back. Which reminds me…" He looked up from where he was, glancing around. "Where are we exactly?" Sliding his hand off my back, when hat it gotten there? Allowing me to push up off of him to stand up. I helped him to his feet as I too looked around now, a frown crossing my face.

"I don't really know, um let's see." While I thought he turned in a circle, tipping his head slightly.

"Hey what is the direction to your hotel?" I cocked my head too and searched my fogged brain, then I gasped and pointed. "To the South!" It grew rather quiet all of a sudden, then a cricket chirped somewhere.

"Um Dhan I think that way is West." I frowned again, my brain momentarily shutting down. "Oy, my hotel is like a few blocks from here." I looked in the direction he was pointing, and then nodded.

"Fine we can go there and crash for the night I guess, but don't think this is a pickup line or anything."

* * *

"…_And the people bowed and prayed, to the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out its warning, in the words that it was forming. And the sign said, 'The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, and tenement halls'…__"_

As we stumbled along we saw some people dressed like nuns and bishops kneeling to a glowing shrine of Jesus, the fact that they kneeled in the dirt and oil made me pause. "You know," I said to him, "You can find a lot of places that are tagged with 'Gods truth is among us' written all over the walls. Kind of strange isn't it?" He just shook his head and gazed at me with those intense golden eyes, making me squirm in his hold.

"If you think _that's_ strange, then you haven't seen anything yet my friend." I made a face, where had that come from? So I looked up and grinned as I pointed at the building.

"Hotel ho!" He laughed and pulled me thought the doors and into the elevator, going up to the 5th floor. It took us three tries and both of us holding the key to get the door open, but when we did we just crashed on the bed. As I drifted off into a much needed sleep I heard the TV playing a song I knew once.

"…_And whisper'd in the sounds…of silence.__"*_

* * *

Okay kittys that was my first publish!

I hope you liked it, but I'm going to need a little help.

Please review and give me ideas, I need songs!

If you have a song that you think would be good in a chapter then send it to me,

please please please!


	2. Why wont you die

**Sing to me Incubus**

Chapter 2: Why won't you die

"_You fell away what more can I say, the feelings evolved I won't let it out. I can't replace your screaming face, feeling the sickness inside…__"_

A loud groan woke me from a drunken sleep, bringing to light a nasty headache that pounded behind my eyes. Oh yeah that was going to linger for a while, great a headache and an urge to hurl. I made my own groan of discontent as I rolled over, suddenly realizing that I was practically on top of someone. Did I bring a hot girl home or something last night? I opened my eyes to look into a pair of bright golden ones with slited pupils, narrowed as they met my own. Oh my god I was in bed with a demon! "Demon!" I yelled at the same time he, yes it was a man, yelled at me and kicked out.

"Hunter!" The bastard kicked me in the chest as he fell off the bed, effectively throwing me off as well. When I landed I hit my stomach and man I thought I was going to throw up right there on the floor, so I clapped a hand to my mouth and waited for the nausea to die down. Then I spotted the barrel of one of my shotguns that made me grin, and I reached for it from the side of the bed where it was poking out. Just as I was about to grab the thing disappeared from sight, damn demon! Army crawling around it I peeked around the bed where it had gone, but I didn't see anything. Where had-? I yelped as my leg was grabbed and yanked up, flipping me onto my back to see the demon crouched on the bed holding my ankle. I got a good look at his face then, and it shocked me at how such a creature got into my room. He had long furry ears that looked half like a cats and half like a dogs that had to be about a foot in length, turning black at the tips. His eyes were blood red framed in the longest black eyelashes I have ever seen, which were narrowed in fierce anger. His bottom lip was black while his top lip was a soft pink, pulled back to show long, nasty fangs that I didn't want anywhere near me. I couldn't tell if he was furry on his face or not as I was not close enough but he was furry on his arms and what I could see of his chest, and he was golden. Oh he was wonderfully golden all over, and would have been so beautiful if not for the fact that he was a demon that was digging his long black claws into me.

He tossed his long black hair in anger, and then gripped my leg with his other hand. With a fierce yank that I swear nearly pulled my leg out of its socket, he hauled me halfway onto the bed. Oh that was so not happening! That's when I noticed my gun just off to the side, and I snatched it up and aimed at his head. Right as I squeezed the trigger he flipped me backward to avoid the shot, but all we heard was 'Click'. Wait click? Popping open the chamber I realized that it was completely empty, how did that happen again? A slow building growl brought my eyes slowly up, meeting cold red ones. "Heh…" I let out a nervous laugh as my eyes darted to the side, catching sight of another one of my shotguns. His eyes followed mine and he let out a snarl, that was my cue to move. I lunged across the floor to my gun fearing that he was faster then me and would get to it first, but what I didn't expect is that he didn't go after my gun, he went after me. He tackled me over like a train just as I snatched it up, ducking as I pulled the trigger. 'Click'. Well that really sucks. On a snarl I felt something wrap around my leg, then a groan of pain. I sat up suddenly to see what had me, and then fell back as I clutched my head and stomach when the world spun. Okay I was going to hurl from either my severe headache, the nausea that gripped my gut, or just getting kicked in this fight. That's when I noticed what held my leg like a vice, the bastard had tails! God I hated tails! They looked like lion tails, twin golden bands with half a plume of black fur at the end. The way they were wrapped it was like trying to pry off a boa constrictor, damn things were strong. I twisted around to try and dislodge them and got a growl in return, and then I gasped as my head swam and the pain pounded harder. My last shotgun was at eye level with me on the floor as well as my pistol a little beyond that, if I could just get to it…

Right as I closed my hand on the handle a clawed hand came down on the barrel to pin it, a deep snarl just beside my ear. Uh oh this was bad, I could not best a demon in strength. But…Because I was under him I was able to buck up with my back, slamming into his stomach hard. He made a strangled cry and clutched his mouth as he rolled over onto his back, allowing me to grab both of my guns. Sitting up I yanked on his tails that had yet to release my leg, then aimed my gun as he came back at me. His claws bit into my shoulder as I shoved the barrel beneath his chin, making the demon freeze in panic. "Game over man." Then I pulled the trigger. 'Click'. Okay this was getting ridicules! I looked up at his crimson eyes that were leering at me in silent glee, and I patted his tails with another nervous laugh. "Eh I like your tails." Ripping the gun from my hand he lunged for my throat and my last hope was my pistol. Though it was only regular bullets if I could get him in the heart or the head it could slow him down, so I whipped it out and pulled the trigger. 'Click'. Yeah I was screwed. With ah hard push I felt his fangs scrape and then dig in the side of my neck, felt a little trickle of blood drip down. It was just a matter of time before those fangs pierced my vein and- "BANG!" I flinched as he threw himself off of me with a pained cry, leaving blood on my shirt. I realized I had pulled the trigger a second time, just to check I opened the chamber and saw it empty. Wow we were playing Russian Rullet there, thank god for that.

I looked down at him and glared, now was my chance! I sat up quickly then just as quickly fell back. "Oh I shouldn't have done that, I think I'm going puke."

"Don't, because if you do _I'll_ puke." Now that I thought about it I realized that his voice sounded familiar, and I rolled over to look at him. Nope all I saw was a demon, a demon that kind of looked like a….wait. "Hey demon, roll over and look at me for a sec." He did on a growl and glared at me, still holding his bleeding shoulder.

"For your info. I am not a demon okay, blood hunters think everyone's a demon. Hang on…" He stared at me like I was at him, and his eyes changed from a dark red to a bright goldenrod color that I recognized.

"Jackal?"

"Dhan?" Then I just flopped onto my back and laughed, what are the odds?

"Great it's just my luck that I would go drinking with a hunter, damn and the signs were all there too." I laughed even harder at that.

"Hey man that's my line, I went home with a freaking demon!" He growled at me again and I knew he was glaring though I wasn't looking at him.

"I am not a demon damnit, and I should be the one pissed off."

"Why is that?"

"You shot me!"

I looked over at him with a glare and pointed to my throat that still bled slightly. "You tired to rip my throat out you ass, and get your tails off my leg. It's creeping me out." Still holding his bleeding shoulder he struggled to his feet, grabbing a rag from the sink nearby. He ran hot water over it then dabbed gingerly at his shoulder, wincing when I probably started to sting. I looked down at his tails still wrapped around my calf, then grabbed at one and started tugging. But the damn thing held on tight, actually it constricted even more when I got it a little loose. "Hey man get your tails off before I cut them off, it's one thing to be not human but another to have tails." He glanced back at me with a frown and raised an ebony brow, pausing momentarily to turn to me.

"You don't like tails, but then saying you liked mine a few minutes ago was just a ruse huh?" but he didn't let go and I glared at him.

"Are you going to let me go?"  
"No."

"Why not?"

"Because maybe I like having myself wrapped around you." That made my mouth drop, then I looked disgusted when he winked at me.

"Hey man I said I don't swing that way last night, which brings a few questions to mind." He came back and sat down in front of me cross-legged, still cleaning his wounded shoulder. I grimaced and nodded to it. "Sorry about that, but like you I was in panic mode. By the way would you have really torn out my throat, I mean seriously?" he chuckled darkly, meeting my eyes with his golden ones.

"Yes I would have just as you would have shot me before, and I'm not sorry I bit you."

"And why not?"

"Because I liked it."

"Stop it." He looked away from me with a snort, but I kept my glare. Through all of this I began to feel at ease again, just like at the bar which struck me as odd.

"So what are your questions?" That shook me back to reality again and I focused on him, getting to my first question.

"Okay first off you and me both are half naked." I pointed at our lack of shirts and only in my jeans and his pants, the fact that none of my weapons were in my jacket or belt as they were scattered all over the room.

"Well I think that sometime we had to have lost it, so far I don't remember a whole lot after we crashed to tell you the truth, and I have completely forgotten most of the past hours." I thought about that and nodded. "How about re-introductions?" I gave a grunt and raised a hand.

"Hi I'm Dhan Rayaz, bounty hunter of all creatures nonhuman."

He nodded and raised his hand as well.

"I'm Jackal Regin, evil creature from hell that needs to be shot." I laughed at that and he shook his head, well I guess that was true.

"Okay then what happened to my guns, they had no bullets." He chuckled and grinned, pointing up.

"You didn't look at the ceiling when you were lying down? I did." I jerked my head up to the roof, which was peppered with bullet holes from my shot guns and single ones from my pistol.

"I don't remember doing that, why was I shooting at the ceiling?!" He laughed right along with me and shook his head, grinning like no other. I noticed his fangs were still out and had a stain or red on one of the tips, obviously my blood.

"I have no idea of what would make you do something like that, but the neighbors are going to be more then a little ticked. We'll probably be thrown out now that we made extra noise from crashing around the room, but oh well." He noticed that I was eyeing his blood stained teeth and he grinned wider.

"Scared?"

"Still bleeding?"

"Touché."

He grumbled, pressing more firmly on the wound. I did still feel kind of bad about that but he asked for it, and the damage was already done. When he removed the rag it looked a little better so it couldn't have been that bad, but then I glanced down again at his tails. Reaching down I couldn't help touching the small plume of fur at the tip of one, finding that it was incredibly soft. Then I felt the soft, short fur that covered the rest of his tail, seeing how the change of color of the plume almost instantly changed to the golden of the rest of it. I had not examined a tail like this up close before, just had to fight against them when other demons used them when I was hunting. I tested the grip he had on me and found it still unnervingly strong, and quite long by tail standards. I wondered exactly how long it was that it could almost wrap around my leg 3 times, and still have more length to keep him a few feet from me. Also there were two tails identical to each other, and obviously prehensile apart. A deep humm startled me from my inspection and I realized that I was stroking the soft fur of his tails, and my eyes snapped up to meet his now red ones.

"I thought you didn't like my tails?" He said, his voice rough. "Do you have any idea what that feels like to me?" I gulped as I held his gaze, not having a clue as to what I had been doing to him.

"Okay…uh yeah can you let go now, cause this is kind of getting awkward and I need to go use the bathroom." He kept that sly grin then released his tails from my leg, but instead of just unwinding them he slid it down till they were off. To me it was like he was stroking it and I was not amused, but I got up right away and went into the bathroom. It was creepy how he followed me with his unblinking eyes, like I was something to eat.

* * *

"…_Why won't you die…your blood in mine. We'll be fine…then your body will be mine…__"_

I went immediately to the sink and splashed cold water on my face, trying the shake off this feeling in the pit of my stomach. My refection showed that I didn't look all that different from yesterday except that I was without a shirt and I had a half bite mark on my neck, and the cold water didn't get the odd flush that ghosted on my cheeks. But I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever, so I took care of business and got out. He was sprawled on top of the bed on his back, still in his inhuman form but just resting. Now that got me wondering but I stayed where I was, so I looked him over again. Okay so I could tell where he had fur and where his skin was though they were both relatively the same color. He had a light dusting of fur on his shoulders and arms, then an almost tuff of fur on his chest like you would see on a bird. It only was right below his collar bone and ended just above his abs, leaving the rest looking smooth and clean.

I wondered if it was as soft as the one at the tip of his tails, then shoved that thought away. Why was I wondering about this, why were these thoughts running through my head constantly? I mean he was cool and all at the bar for such a creature and quite beautiful looking, but I wasn't attracted to him or anything. I mean he was a guy you know, and I really don't swing that way…oh his toe nails were black like his nails and looked kind of pointed like his claws as well but didn't look as sharp. And those eyes were a golden color but had a little more orange then his skin, I wondered why his human form was so pale when he was really golden. And I was staring at him again just like he was watching me with a really hungry look, which was never good. I quickly broke contact and glanced around for a distraction and a coffee pot caught my eye, just what I needed for such a rickety morning. As I begun to make some coffee I glanced over my shoulder at him, getting a little nervous at his expression. "Hey do you want some coffee or something?" A slow smile curved his lips as he watched me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"That would be lovely." Right, sure. Turning back around I waited for the water to stop dripping before I poured a cup, needing to break the silence.

"So I forgot to ask you, what exactly are you anyway? I've never even heard of something that remotely describes you." He hummed while I put in the milk and sugar.

"I am an Incubus, I really am from Egypt so I look a little different then my brothers here." I damn near dropped the coffee pot on his answer, and Incubus?! The same king of creature that was hunting me, the same that was…"What's wrong? Is there something wrong about that, bad run in or something?" Saying that I don't like them is like saying the Titanic was sank by a scratch, he had no idea what that means to me. I realized that I was about the break the mug from the grip I had on it, so I calmly set it down and gripped the counter instead. He wasn't him, he wasn't that Incubus that I hated. Jackal was different, he wasn't even the same type. No I had to not lump him in with the rest, he was not that person…..wasn't he? I could do this, he would keep his space from me right?

"Are you okay Dhan?" Okay maybe not, but did he have to breath right into my ear?

"Uh yeah but could you back up a step man, you're really creeping me out." He snorted and reached around me to grab the sugar that I finished using, then poured a cup of coffee still standing next to me. I couldn't help but glance over at him not standing even two feet from me, our shoulders almost touching. He was just close enough for me to reach out and touch that soft fur where it faded into his skin, and I felt like I just couldn't resist. I kept telling myself that was not a good idea to do but I found my hand rising up to touch him, like I just had to. Then something dawned on me and I frowned, this was not my normal behavior no matter how screwed up I was. "What are you doing to me?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye, he had that 'uh oh' look like a kid caught eating the cereal. What was a rule when dealing with these creatures? Then I remembered the most important rule that you never get up close to one like I was because....."Are you using pheromones on me?" that nervous look turned into a panicked one, and he quickly turned away with his coffee. I rounded on him when he crossed to the other side of the room, putting as much distance between us. "You've been using pheromones on me this whole time haven't you?! You've been making me feel attracted to you so I wouldn't attack you!" He raised his hands in defense as he set his coffee down and backing up till his back was against the wall, glancing around the room. He wasn't denying it so I knew it was true, he was manipulating me just like the rest. So all those things I was thinking about him…….I needed my knife. My eyes flicked around the room and spotted it under the table, his eyes darting to it as well. I was closer but he was faster, although if I reached my knife first he would be in striking range. We both ran for it and I knew that he was going to get there first, so I kicked a chair and nailed him in the leg. When he went down he knew I would get to it first now so he bolted away, and I gripped the hilt tightly.

It wasn't very long but it was cold iron and that was defiantly poisonous to him, and I turned to see him standing by the coffee pot. My newly made coffee sitting there to give off steam, completely forgotten. "You know we can talk about this right?" I growled at him.

"Yeah after you are bleeding on the floor with my knife in your chest." I stomped over to him and tried to cut him off when he ran around the table, but he jumped strait up and onto the table and then leapt over me.

"You are over reacting Dhan, I was scared that's all."

"Yeah and that's why you kept doing it huh? Tell me, where you using them in the bar as well?" He paused and backed up again, giving me a sheepish smile.

"Well that's a little different…" In other words yeah he was, and that pissed me off to no end. I snarled and lunged for him, making him jump onto the bed.

"Hold still damnit!" He yelped when I swiped at him but stayed on the bed, able to bounce over me if necessary.

"Hey if you stab me with that I'll die, I don't have any antidote with me Dhan!"

"That is kind of the idea."

"You're not really going to-" When he stepped further back his foot hit one of my guns, causing him to fall off the bed with a startled cry. I quickly followed him down and pinned him to the floor by sitting on his stomach, making him groan in pain when his head hit the floor.

"End of the line man." I pressed the blade to his throat, when his eyes widened in fear he met mine.

"You're really going to kill me, Dhan I…" I glared down at him as old rage filled me, flexing my arm in warning.

"Creatures like you can't be trusted, I don't know why I thought I could." I drew my arm back, instead of slitting his throat he'll die faster if I pierce his heart. Suddenly his clawed hand shot up and touched my face, his eyes a burning blood red. They were angry, a fierce, deep set hate shining in them. Rage like mine, he was….like myself. Then a blast of pure, unfiltered pheromones hit me so hard that I fell backwards with a moan, with him this time following me. Thoughts and feelings swamped my mind and vision, contorting everything as I gazed up at him.

He seemed to loom over me but man was he beautiful, like an angry dark angel. Oh if only he would stop glaring at me, why did I ever want to hurt him? That was a harsh smile he had twisting those full lips, but hey he was coming down to me! He seemed to just crawl up my body though he didn't touch me, just supported his weight on his hands and knees. He smelt so good, like hot sand and desert heat. He bent his head down and hissed in my ear, his cold voice contrasting with his hot breath. "You know you are right about that Dhan, creatures like me can't be trusted. I found out that hunters can't be trusted either, my family paid for it. I've been holding in so much anger at you hunters, and I'm sick of it. I'm tired of always being betrayed, and I'm sick of being attacked by others. So now….Now I think it's my time to hunt, so I'm going to hunt you." His weight settled on me hard, making me gasp and arch. Then he was upon me, kissing me hard. Mouth open, tongue delving around mine, teeth, lips, hands, it was like his whole body was moving over mine. God it felt so good and I couldn't help but writhe in his grip, I had to hold him, kiss him, make him mine. I moaned when he drew back, grinning like no other. "How about now Dhan, do you want me now?" His voice was rough and came out in a pant, his eyes glowing with lust and hunger. My hands came up to tangle in his long black hair, and to grip him on his back to pull him to me. "Tell me Dhan, tell me you want me. Tell me what you want."

"I want you." I gasped, oh how I wanted him. On top, on bottom, against the wall, I didn't care I just wanted him and I wanted him _now_. "I want you, kiss me, touch me, take me, just do something!" He laughed and it was such a wonderful sound, while his hands ghosted over my chest. Some part of me nagged that something was wrong, but I was with Jackal so what did I care?

"How much do you want me Dhan, if you want me so much then will you promise me something?" Why were we talking again when we could be rolling around on the floor or something?! "Dhan…." He purred softly to get my attention.

"Yes, yes anything."

"Then will you promise that you won't leave me, that you will stay with me. Say you'll be mine Dhan, say you _belong_ to me." That was an odd thing to ask at the moment, but if it got him to start kissing me again…

"Yes, please I will belong to you. You can stay with me as long as you just kiss me damnit!" He chuckled softly and bent down to me again.

"As you say." Then he started moving again, his mouth insistent on mine demanding total dominance. His claws scraped almost painfully up my sides and over my ribs, before his rough hands splayed across my chest. His body pinned mine so I could only wrap my arms around his shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles hidden beneath his soft skin and fur. His kisses were wild with passion and our breathing just a ragged, crossing between long and slow to short almost butterfly kisses on my lips and neck. He arched up over me and pinned my hips down with his, his whole body shaking. His eyes had darkened till they looked almost black, and with a sudden lash down he bit me hard on my chest. I cried out and moaned at the same time, feeling his fangs sink deep and sip some blood when it welled up. He looked so beautiful with his savage gaze and ruby stained lips, coming back down to give me a bloody kiss while we rolled on the floor again. Sometime a while later we both tired and just lay there, resting and breathing hard. But before I closed my eyes that same nagging feeling came back, but what did I care?

* * *

_"_…_So many words can't describe my face, this feeling's evolved so soon to break out. I can't relate to a happy state, feeling the blood run inside…"_

Again a soft groan roused me from my sleep but this time I was my own first, mostly because I was cold and hungry. I rolled over to seek warmth and found a floor heater next to me, too bad it wasn't on though. I did have a blanket over me, but it didn't give me much heat down here. Wait why was I on the floor again? The morning events rushed back to me and I sat up, my eyes darting around the room to look for Jackal. Upon not spotting him right away I became aware of the shower water running, instantly spurring me into motion. I had to get out, no I had to deal with this problem first. I scooped up my iron knife where I remembered dropping it, glancing at the clock by the sink. It was 1:23 pm now so I couldn't have been out very long seeing as how I usually woke up late anyway, but my attention snapped to the bathroom door when I heart the shower turn off. I gripped the knife steadily in one hand while I readied the other for defense, I could do this! But I wasn't feeling so sure about it now, the pheromones shook me up a whole lot. The door creaked open with a cloud of steam wafting out, Jackal coming out of it rubbing a towel across his hair. I don't know what feelings were showing on my face when he looked up, but so many were running around my head like banshees as I took him in at all that perfect male in human form. Confusion, anger, betrayal, pain, fear….but above all I felt an almost overwhelming attraction to the guy. Which I kicked myself mentally for feeling, he practically molested me on the floor for Christ sakes! What he did to me….and I let him. My body still hummed from the feelings of his hands on me, that heavy weight pinning me down without crushing me….Damn those pheromones, I don't swing that way….do I? I didn't realize that I was shaking until he put his hands on me, also realizing that he had gotten so close and took the knife from my loose grip to toss to the floor again. I flinched and backed away from him, but he followed me till we bumped into the bed and I sat down. He gripped one wrist firmly as he sat beside me, the other hand resting on my shoulder. Leaning in he kissed the underside of my jaw, and I finally found my voice.

"Hey I don't-"

"I know, I know, but for me you will." His confident tone raised my anger to the front, and I harshly shoved him away and stood up.

"You-you…" I accused unable to form the words, pointing a finger at him. Reaching out he grabbed the hand that was extended out and rose, intent on keeping contact where conversation was not working. I jerked away and all but ran from him across the room, why was I being such a sissy I didn't know, but Jackal was having none of that. Slamming into me when I got a few feet from him, he pushed me down hard onto the bed. The way he had me pinned I was bent over the bed, my chest squished into it from him pressing into me. He had a hold of both my wrists which he kept locked to my sides, his hips pinning mine to the bed as well so I couldn't really struggle.

"Don't run from me, you are not getting out of this that easily. See you made a promise to me Dhan, and you _will_ keep it." Now that confused me and I paused.

"What promise? I didn't-" Then I remembered.

' "_How much do you want me Dhan, if you want me so much then will you promise me something?"_

"_Yes, yes anything."_

"_Then will you promise that you won't leave me, that you will stay with me. Say you'll be mine Dhan, say you belong to me."_

"_Yes, please I will belong to you. You can stay with me as long as you just kiss me damnit!"_

"_As you say." '_

I gasped upon realization to what I said, and I always kept my promises down to the last word. But damnit! I turned my head to the side so I could glare at him, knowing that I could meet his eyes the way he held me down. "I don't belong to you." A nasty grin spread across his face, his golden eyes flaming red for a second.

"Yes you do Dhan, you said the words and you will keep them." Turning his head a little he ran his tongue along the scratches on my neck he made when we were fighting, making me shiver with unexpected pleasure. He chuckled darkly and did it again, slower this time to make me start shaking again. Not cool!

"You cheated, you tricked me you ass!" A hum built up in his throat, laying his head on my shoulder.

"I did not cheat I used my resources, you would have done the same if you were in my position. But yes in a way I did trick you, only you helped me a bit unintentionally." Shifting just slightly he let go of one of my wrists, only to link our fingers together. "See I could not actually make you say those words pheromones or not, it doesn't work that way. You had to have liked me in some for to make the pheromones work, and you needed to have an attraction to me to use them like I did. Normally it would have just made you feel all hot and bothered, but you responded to me so strongly. Why you are attracted to me and not other guys in that way I have no idea, but…" He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent and kissing me there. "…I'm glad you do." I was so confused even as I knew where he was coming from, but he had to be bipolar or something to be gentle and caring one minute, and then harsh and cruel in the breath of a sentence. But his body had relaxed enough till he was just lying on me, his grip loose enough that if I moved fast I could throw him off.

I was preparing to do just that when a contented but sad sigh left him, making him shift slightly again. "Have you ever lost someone Dhan? When I was young my whole family was killed by hunters because they thought we were demons, ever since then after I escaped I have carried this hatred for them. For a time I cursed my blood because it was different, so completely different then a humans. Incubus blood is thicker and a lot darker, and feeling it run though my veins makes me remember. Since then I have not truly been happy, only with the thrill of the chase and release can I forget." I paused as I listened to his story and I would have nodded if I could, his was almost like mine.

"Yeah well mine is like yours only a little different, where you lost your whole family at once I lost my mother sister, and dad first, then later my brother. They were all killed….by an Incubus."

* * *

"_Why won't you die…..your blood in mine. We'll be fine….then your body will be mine…__"_

_ '"There, now all that's left is to fix the roof, the fence, and the bed. How fun." The sarcasm was probably so thick you could see it, but as the oldest I had a lot of chores._

_"Hey you done chopping the wood Hairy?" I flung a chunk of said wood at my little brother, always using that annoying nickname. I got it when my little sister Haily called me hairy because of my arms which had barely any fuzz on anyway, and Dane picked up on it._

_"How about you Sir?"_

_"Don't call me Sir!" Once we had a visitor call Dane Sir because he thought he was older, Dane hated it because it made him feel old. I thought it was funny seeing as how a 15 year old could look older then a 19 year old, thought he was shorter by an inch or two. He rounded the corner and attempted to knock me over, but I was stronger so it was futile. Pushing him back I grinned, his mirroring mine._

_"Hairy!"_

_"Sir!"_

_"Boys!" We both flinched at the sound of mom's irritated growl, running into the house for supper. During dinner I noticed that dad was missing, which wasn't really unusual as he hunted a lot, but he was always back by now._

_"Where's dad?" Mom looked worried now._

_"He wasn't out there? He went out sometime after lunch...." Dane and I looked at each other, then quickly finished our dinner and grabbed our guns. Dad always went to the same area to hunt, so booking it we headed deep into the forest. Halfway there we spotted blood on the ground, and I felt my heart stick in my throat. But we pushed on and the sound of gunfire made us pick up the pace, nearly running into dad when we reached a clearing. The sound of dad's gun going off near my head had my ears ringing, but I didn't need to hear to see what dad was fighting. Oh god it looked like something out of a nightmare, a huge monstrous creature on wings. White/blue skin covered its whole body with dark purple markings like flames strung seemingly random in places like its arms, legs, and back. Purple bat like wings sprouted between its shoulder blades, allowing it to hover a foot or two from the ground. Clawed hands flexed like they wanted to tear into things, while the same clawed feet were raised slightly. Long black hair draped around it like a wave, covering most of its face but those eyes. Burning red eyes glared in mirth as a sickening smile curled his lips, fangs peeking out from under them._

_"So there are more of you, and here I thought that there was only one to play with." The voice almost seemed to echo the way it sounded, and colder then ice he growled. My dad didn't take his eyes off the creature, but his words were only for us._

_"Go back to the house boys, leave now"_

_"Dad what is that, where did it come from?" My brother's voice shook while both our eyes were glued to the creature, but all dad said was in a low voice._

_"That's an Incubus, now go back to the forest and protect your mother and sister now!" We started to back up to go back to the house when the Incubus's eyes snapped to ours, glinting with joy._

_"Family? Are they such a distraction that you would leave me so soon? We can't have that now can we." With a great gust of wind from its wings it took to the air, headed in the direction of.....our house?! Without a word we crashed through the trees, a sickening feeling building in my gut. I could smell the fire long before I saw the flames and I fell to my knees at the sight of the whole house on fire. I knew that dad was in there trying to save them, and Dane wasn't in a much better state then me._

_"Mom?.....Haily?..." '_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"_....Why is everything so fuckin hard for me?.....Keep me down to what you seek, I still beg.....Must you tell me and provoke the ministrant? Keep on trying I'm not tight so weasel it....I will not die...….Why won't you die…..your blood in mine. We'll be fine….then your body will be mine…__"_

We were sitting up and I was shaking in his arms again, sometime during my story he got off of me and pulled me into his arms. My male pride flared up and I squirmed in his hold, knowing that if I tried to push him away he would just hold tighter. I seem to be repeating myself over and over, but....

"Hey I said I don't-OW!" I flinched away from Jackal when he bit my ear, and again pushing him away made him grip tighter.

"What happened after that?" I sighed and closed my eyes, but that only made the images all the more clear. So I opened them and met his eyes, they had turned back to liquid gold in obvious curiosity mixed with concern.

"My dad chased the Incubus back into the forest after telling us to run for the town, never saw him after that. Almost 6 months later it came back and took my brother, right in front of me. He would have started on me if some hunters hadn't come along, they almost killed him too. But it was too strong and took off, vowing to come back for me. At that time I knew what I wanted to do with my life, I would get stronger and take him down when he came for me. That was almost 17 years ago and since then I have been perfecting my skills while I wait for him, but even now.....now I'm not sure if I'm strong enough if I can't best you. I won't fail now, I will avenge my family." I narrowed my eyes at him, a spike of adrenalin shooting though me for defense. "So you see, Jackal, I will not belong to you. I won't belong to anyone and certainly not an Incubus, I already have one of those hunting me and I don't need two." I was prepared for a growl or snarl, an angry argument wit force. What I wasn't prepared for was the slow smile, a strange kindness followed by an overwhelming hunger.

"Well I hate to break it to him but he can't have you, and you-" He put a suddenly clawed nail under my chin to turn my face to him, the hair on the back of my neck rising. "-You will just have to accept that. You made a promise to me and you _will_ keep it, in fact…" He trailed off and looked me over, obviously liking what he saw by the rumble of appreciation in his throat. "I should just claim you now." He pushed me over so I was on my back, looming over me with hunger in his eyes. With just a blink they were back to red, the feeling of giddiness swelling in my stomach. He was starting to use those damn pheromones again, but I couldn't get snared in them again.

"Stop it. What are you doing?" He grinned to show a hint of fangs, placing a hand on either side of me on the bed. I had a mind to put a boot in his chest but that probably wouldn't go over well, plus I was in a bad position to fight.

"I don't want anyone else trying to claim you, so I will now." He ran his hands, which were now slightly golden with back tipped claws, up my bare chest to leave thin scratch marks.

"Hey, stop!" I pushed his hands away and kicked my legs out, throwing both of us to the floor. My hand touched metal and I grabbed my knife, tucking it against my side so it wouldn't be seen if I needed it. Jackal didn't waste time in coming back at me, pinning me to the floor.

"We don't seem to have an understanding here Dhan, you really don't have a choice anymore as you already had made yours when you chose me."

"You tricked me, and I will not be some Incubus's bitch!" He looked a little uncomfortable at that, shifting slightly.

"I'm not fighting for dominance here, you're just giving it to me. And this is a partnership, a relationship, not enslavement. You do belong to me but in turn I belong to you as well, and I can go slowly if that is what you want." I had to consider that offer for a second, held down as I was again negotiations seemed to be a good idea. Not that I was considering sleeping with the guy, but like he was saying I might not have a choice. And if he could help me avenge my family, plus the fact that his were killed by hunters because of what he was….Taking my silence as an agreement or something he leaned down on me to lick a trail from my collarbone to my ear, snapping me back to reality and making me struggle anew.

"Hey wait a second, I haven't said yes yet-" At his look I amended hesitantly, "-Okay then we can try but I cant promise this will work out or anything." He hummed contently in his throat, obviously happy with my answer for the moment. However I didn't realize what slow meant for him as he started to pull down my zipper, making me yelp and try to push him off of me again.

"Whoa hang on, what are you doing?!" He grinned up at me as he hooked a finger in my pants, cocking his head.

"I'm going to claim you as mine so no one can steal you away from me, you agreed to be _mine_." The last he said a little forcefully with red eyes gleaming, and I knew then that he had hit another mood swing. I was going to have to tip toe around him now, I really didn't want to set him off more.

"Hold on, wait. Wait just a minute, we need to set down some boundaries." Growling in frustration he paused from trying to remove my pants, and I held his gaze steadily. "Look I see your point of view," As warped as it is. "But this is way too fast for me and it's really starting to scare me. Now I agreed to go slow with you, like Saturday traffic with a detour slow. And you trying to jump me on the floor is anything but slow, so…" His crimson eyes gradually swam back to worked gold, but the hunger was still there.

"If I don't claim you now others might want to take you from me, and if they do you won't be mine anymore." His sadness born from being alone for so long creeped into his voice, and I couldn't help but sooth him.

"I haven't even had a girlfriend in over 6 months, and I'm 36 now. I'm a hunter on top of that so I don't think anyone is going to try and claim me anytime soon." Since he had let up on his weight I was able to shift so I could prop myself on my elbows to sit up, suddenly knowing something was wrong. I had been feeling this growing pain in my chest that I chalked up to being thrown around, but now it was getting worse. I suddenly had the need to get some water in me, I needed liquid or something. Panic stemmed from nowhere made me throw him off suddenly, lurching to my feet to the bathroom. I just made it so I could throw up into the toilet, empting out all the contents from the other night. God I felt horrible.

"Dhan, are you okay?"

"No." Then I shut the door, hearing the lock click into place. I felt a little better now, but that pain was still growing. Now it seemed to be spreading through my veins, and I jerked to the sink to stare in horror at my reflection. There on my left peck was a deep bite mark, and it seemed to be bleeding violet blood on the inside. He had bitten me before but this time he had more then broken the skin, and that was not a normal bite. As it spread another wave of pain lanced through me and brought me to my knees, gasping and clutching my chest. A knock sounded at the door, Jackal's worried voice carrying though.

"Dhan? Are you okay in there? You sound like you're in pain." He could probably feel my distress from here but a new wave of pain had me slammed into the floor, a cry building in my throat.

"Dhan? Dhan talk to me, what's happening?" I ground my teeth together but managed a reply.

"You bit me, I don't know what you did but it-" I choked off as I arched off of the floor, feeling like my body was on fire. There was a pause of silence broken only by my harsh breathing, then a slam and scraping on the door.

"Dhan open the door! Shit!" It wounded like he was either trying to rip the door off by its hinges, or claw strait though it. I would probably have been afraid if I wasn't in so much pain, but I finally heard a loud snap of the lock breaking and he came rushing in.

He was in full Incubus form and he looked like he was panicking, as he raised my writhing form from the floor.

"Dhan you have to let me take you, you have to or you'll die. I didn't mean to but I gave you a bonding bite, it'll kill you without release." I was shaking my head even before he finished.

"No, no I'd rather die then. I won't let you." My whole body was shaking and he snarled back at me harshly.

"You're going to have sex with me eventually if I have to drug you with so much pheromones that you'll beg me! So why can't I have you now?"

"Promise me, promise me you won't." The edges around my vision were going black, my body shutting down.

"Dhan you are going to die."

"Promise me." He was shaking his head back and forth, and it made me dizzy trying to follow.

"Dhan-"

"Promise me or I will hate you forever!" Darkness was swirling in on me, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"I promise…."

"_Why won't you die…..your blood in mine. We'll be fine….then your body will be mine…__" *_

* * *

Oh! Second chapter is up!

For all that do not recognize the song it is called 'Why won't you die' By Korn in the Queen of the Damned sound track!

I am already working on the third chapter so if you have any songs that you like, send them to me in a review or comment!

Thanks friends!


End file.
